Tomorrow Comes One Day
by Rakata Imari
Summary: “I want to be with you forever Lavie. Let’s stay like this.”


Tomorrow Comes One Day

By: Illia Sadri

_Disclaimer: Don't look at me for ownership.  I'm hardly that creative._

_Author Notes: This is a continuation in the same setting as "Forever to Steal a Kiss" only set several years after. Originally 'Forever' was intended to be a one shot with no direct continuation, but I felt obligated to offer this tiny epilogue.   Part of this stemmed from the unexpected but welcomed reception of the first Last Exile fic.  I hardly expected the number of reviews this quickly for what ended up being one of the first for the title.  Categories with a single story hardly get looked at.  So for that I offer my thanks.  _

_Oh yeah PG 13 for the non-graphic sexual innuendo and suggestions of Lavie heaving a piece of furniture around (kickback to episode 8 of the series)_

_This will be all for this one though, although I think there might be a couple more Last Exile fics coming out eventually.  There simply are too many good characters to play with and the show developed most of them enough to actually divulge further into their lives and maintain a sort of realism._

A cold draft tickled Lavie's nose as she awoke in the bed.  The heavy quilts draped over her skin offered their warmth, yet her nose was left exposed to the chill.  The muscles in her face twitched slightly to ward of the slight numbness before she pulled herself further beneath, her skin sliding gently across a pair of arms draped over her.

Turning, she was able to feel a soft warm breath on her face as the blonde remained in slumber, hair in disarray and his face entirely slack.  A Bare arm protruded from the warm covering and loosely draped around her slender body.  He gave a soft moan as Lavie moved beside him, unconsciously pulling her closer before relaxing once more.

It was easy to stare at him as he slept late into the morning.  Most mornings she would either gently shake him awake upon waking, or she would leave him alone in the bed and drag himself out at his own pace.  Her fingers fell delicately over his slightly cool cheek, tracing it down toward his chin and down toward his neck.  

_"Lavie, I love you."_

_"Hold me Claus.  Please?"_

_"Like this?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"You're beautiful."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"I want to be with you forever Lavie. Let's stay like this."_

She hadn't been sure when their discussion the night before had taken that turn.  Never had they felt the need to vocalize their commitment.  Slowly they had learned to be physically affectionate with one another.  It resulted in a tiny peck on the cheek when the other was not expecting it, leaving both with a slight flush.  Usually it was Lavie that made the initial move.  Even now, Claus remained slightly hesitant to act and quick to get embarrassed.

An itch began to form behind her knee.  Rubbing it against the mattress offered little comfort as it spread across the surface of her skin.  Reaching down, she brushed her nails over the area, instantly bringing a sense of relief.  Bringing her hand back up, her fingers caught in a piece of fabric, she grasped it and brought it put.

With a slight sigh she discarded Claus's pants on the vacant floor below.  

_"Lavie!__  What are you doing?  Your shirt."_

_"It's okay.  I don't mind."_

_"Oh my god!__ Why are you putting my hand there?"_

_"Do you want to stop?"_

_"Y- I mean no."_

_"Are you embarrassed?"_

_"A little.__  I don't know what to do though."_

_"Neither do I, but we'll find out right?  Unless you want to wait."_

_"No..."_

Through the night they had slowly experimented with each others' touch.  With the doors closed and only the two of them, Claus was more relaxed, and less reserved.  Yet she was always grateful for who he was, as his gentleness continued into their exploration in intimacy.  Yet surprisingly, with a bit of prodding he had been able to follow along with Lavie's initiative.

"Morning." a sleepy voice murmured as Claus stirred, smiling gently as his brilliant blue eyes slid open slightly.  Pulling himself up with his arms, exhaustion set in and he promptly collapsed back on the inviting mattress, his head settling against Lavie' chest.  "So tired," he groaned.

Shaking her head, Lavie, began to sit up, pulling the blankets around her as Claus's head slid into her lap.  "Still as sleepy as ever I see."

"Went to sleep late. you know this." Claus said, settling himself comfortably against her.  His eyes were fully open now, yet seemed heavy with sleep.  Lazily, he reached out toward her arm and entangled his fingers within hers.  "Just awhile longer," he pleaded in the midst of a yawn.

_"It's getting late."_

_"Just a little while longer."___

_"You won't wake up in the morning Claus."_

_"You'll wake me up like always."_

_"What a sleepyhead."_

Lavie continued to sit in the bed, not noticing the chill of the room as the fabric fell, exposing her upper body.  Claus drifted off into a light nap.  She continued to watch. Gradually the cool air chilled her and a shiver raced up her spine.  She went to remove her hand from his, to replace the quilt, only to notice Claus' eyes open.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking about something, after last night."

"Yeah?" Lavie asked, her voice choking.  Insecurities raced through her mind.  She had presumed that they had enjoyed the last night equally.  Now she was forced to wonder if Claus was beginning to regret everything.  He hadn't been the one to initiate it after all.  She closed her eyes lightly as the next breath of his words escaped.

"At first I was so nervous.  I honestly almost wanted to run away," Claus explained,  "I mean, it almost seemed like a dream.  It's hard to explain, but it scared me.  Then when I hurt you. I couldn't stop even though I wanted to.  I never felt like that before.  Why did you do that Lavie?"

Silenced by a soft grazing of her lips against his, he stared into her earthy brown eyes.  "I did it because you wouldn't have," she explained.  Her small fingers began tracing the angles of Claus's jaw before resting a calloused hand on his cheek.  "You seemed so distant lately; just like on the Silvanna," gradually her voice began to grow louder as she continued, "I was tired of waiting for you to do something!  You're afraid to so much as touch me outside of this room.  I love you damn it!  There's nothing wrong with that.  I wanted to show you."

"Lavie." she was valiantly holding back her tears.  Claus could feel her body heave slightly from restrained sobs and the liquid glaze.  This time he would comfort her, pulling her down to the mattress with him and pulling her back toward his chest, offering several affectionate pecks at her shoulder and neck.  "I'm sorry."

Initially she had wanted to pull away, but Lavie found herself unable to show any resistance.  "What are you doing?"

"I didn't mean it that way," he whispered, "it wasn't supposed to upset you.  It's not like I regretted it.  Last night, when I said I wanted to be with you forever. I really did mean it.  I want to marry you."

Lavie turned to meet her companion, noticing the slight hint of a smile grazing his face.  Her mind slid from reality as she analyzed those words.  On countless occasions she had dreamed of such words. Yet they had seemed so remote and implausible to come from Claus.  Only in their vanship had he ever proven so bold.   Yet they were home in bed and the words seemed to come so casually.  "What?" she muttered after a long silence.

His smile became broader at the shocked reaction.  "Will you marry me?"  he asked, innocent eyes pleading for an answer.  He reached red locks of hair, stroking them as he awaited her to come out of it."

"Yes."  

Instantly upon hearing the answer, Claus initiated another kiss, fierce and passionate and lacking any of his usual reservation.  He would show her as well, exactly how she made him feel.  His hands roamed her body gently, mimicking the discoveries of the night before.  Lavie swayed her arms around his body, unwilling to submit entirely.  

With a gentle creak, the heavy wood door swung open, Alvis appearing in the gap.  "Claus, Lavie, food's ready!" she remarked before her eyes widened at the sight before her.  The floor was littered with their clothing.  Claus and Lavie had frozen in place, they bodies intertwined beneath the quilt and both blushing fiercely.  

Stumbling in the twisted sheets beneath him, Claus hit the floor with a small thump.  Alvis immediately turned her head away from the bare skin as Claus scrambled for a pair of pants.  The young boy couldn't bring himself to look up past the floor in his embarrassment.  Moran was going to tease him forever if he found out.

"Al, we'll be there in a minute.  Fix a big plate for me okay?  I'm starving," Lavie said, trying to break the tension, and also get rid of the younger girl in the process.  It wasn't her fault.  However, for her to see them in such a fashion certainly wasn't proper.  

Finding a small shirt buried beneath her legs, Lavie began to pull it over her head, stretching the worn out piece of cloth over her soft curves, only for her to catch a brief glance of Claus fumbling with a set of buttons to his shirt.  He had placed the bottom button in the wrong hole, leaving the entire row crooked.   Slowly realizing his error, he let out a sigh, his gaze falling on his female companion as she approached him.

Wordlessly she undid each button and refastened them correctly, noticing how rigid he stood during the ordeal.  "You know, you're pretty hopeless sometimes."

Nodding slightly Claus allowed himself to swallow nervously.  

"I mean, what kind of proposal is that anyway?" Lavie teased her voice light and unthreatening.  She wasn't about to launch a chair at him like some unsuspecting nobleman. 

Backing away slightly Claus stuttered, "well, I didn't mean. I thought."

"It's what I expect from you anyway." A quick peck on the lips and immediately Lavie had grasped his hand in hers, dragging him toward the door.  It didn't matter if he was not eloquent.  Hardly any of the guys she grew up around had any romantic sense.  Claus merely saying it was enough.  However she would certainly not let it die that easily.  "Come on, food's going to get cold!"

No matter what, Lavie never forgot about food.  


End file.
